A for Assemble
by tcomptontjc
Summary: The avengers have split up leaving a gate open for crime!


"GET TO THE BUNKER! COME ONE LET'S MOVE!"

Steve Rodgers or Captain America was always a leader. Even when there was no hope, he would find some from somewhere and try and make things better. That has always been his problem. He never knew when he should accept a defeat and move on.

After the Avengers, Captain was put in a high security compound for allegedly stealing a potential weapon of mass destruction from a secret military base in Western Europe. After his 9th anniversary of his 50 year sentence, he was becoming restless.

It is said that escaping 'HILLS END' is impossible because of it' 1500 armoured guards and it's 300 prisoners, but Captain America didn't believe in impossible. He swore that one day, he would escape HILLS END.

He was very surprised to find that no-one in his compound knew who or what he was. They all assumed he was a model or a body builder.

He made a very grave decision a few months after all the debris was cleared from New York. He looked around and saw what mutations, powers, gods and so many other supernatural things have caused and decided to speak his mind to the only person he could trust in the whole of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D program. Nick Fury. But first he would have to escape. And after 9 years of planning it out, he was pretty sure he could manage it.

One mid-summer, overcast sort of morning, a familiar voice was coming out from outside his cell in the compound. Whoever was just outside his cell was talking to the guard.

Captain got on well with his personal guard Klaus Eberstark. He never really knew why he liked him? Maybe it was the fact that he was the only person in the whole compound that knew who he was and what he has done for world. Klaus would come into his cell and talk about what would happen to the Avengers initiative next and where is Tony Stark. But what they always seemed to talk about was Red Skull. Captain America's sworn enemy. Red Skull was responsible for the death of his WWII girlfriend, Sharron. But he didn't want to talk about that.

Klaus Eberstark secretly had a connection with Captain America. He is the son of the man who created the Captain America everyone knew. He was the one who changed Steve Rodgers, a weak, small, insignificant man who wanted to do something for his country, into Captain America. The hero, the friend and the legend. However Klaus thought it was best not to tell him yet in case it hit a nerve and made him get angry and do something that he might regret.

Being locked away in a rat infested, vomit smelling cell for 9 years, drastically changes your personality. There have been rumours floating around that a famous terrorist know as the Black Wing was locked up for an attempted attack on the empire state building. Black Wing was released from the compound after a 20 years sentence. He was given a new name, a new identity and a small fortune to live on for the rest of his life, but he did not last long after he was released. He bought a semi-automatic gun and went on a killing spree through the streets of Malawi, killing anything in his path. After 700 men, women and children dead, he used his final bullet on himself.

His last horrific words were...

"The Avengers have fallen!" "S.H.I.E.L.D has crashed and burned!"

Then he pulled an 8 year old boy against him and put the boys head to his and said,

"The falcon shall rise, when the last Avenger has fallen!"

Then he pulled the trigger on the boy's head, killing both of them.

Some people think that Black Wing was telling the future or having a vision, but most people just think that he was insane and was talking nonsense.

It was nearly mid night and the conversation between Klaus and the mystery person was still going on. Captain couldn't work out what they were saying but he knew that it was a female. Whilst in the middle of thinking about who it might be, there suddenly was a groan, then a thud from outside the cell. It sounded like a body crashing down to the floor. Then almost instantly the cell door opened, revealing a slim, long-haired woman.

"Come on quick. Get out" The slender woman whispered.

"Someone will have heard fat arse over here!" She said pointing at the body of Klaus.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded the Captain. "Hang on wait!" "You're that food girl aren't you!"

"What's your name and please tell me what the hell is going on!" The Captain said a little desperate now.

"Right my name is Katie Hanson. I was sent here 2 years ago to get you out as quick as I can! I will explain everything once we get out, but right now we need to run. Oh and you might find this useful."

Katie pulled out a black box and shoved it towards Captain. It was a pathetic little hand gun.

"How is this going to help me with anything?" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry about anything Steve! Just flick that switch on the side and try not to die!" She laughed.

Captain couldn't see any change in the guns appearance at all! He had no choice but to trust her. Katie started running towards the gate that led to the concrete area with a basketball court. The Captain followed her. She suddenly stopped and stood still. There were 2 patrol guards out on the bench about ten metres away.

"The exit we need is over there." She told him. "Just behind those two guards."

The box she gave the Captain also had a silencer in for the gun. He took it out and screwed it on. He had a clear shot on one of them but the other was behind a pole and after no food or water for a day, he didn't believe for one second that he could hit both of them.

"I can't hit both of them Katie." "Do you think you could take one out?" He asked.

"Well I can try." She said. She got up off the cold concrete floor and started to walk towards them.

"Eerm excuse me gentlemen?" She said approaching them with caution.

"Yeah darlin?" The visible man replied.

"I don't know whether you have any water with you?" She asked innocently.

"Well if ya want it, come and get it." Both men cackled and grinned at Katie.

She was about one metre away from the men now, she looked back at Captain and nodded. She suddenly jumped at the man behind the wall and grabbed him with her hands. A split second after, there was a silent '_PHFFT_' from the captain's gun. The bullet hit the visible man right in the head sending blood out of his other side. Meanwhile Katie had the other guard in a headlock. The man was thrashing about in all directions but Katie seemed abnormally strong for a woman of her size. Captain got up and came running towards the struggle. He jumped from about five metres away and gave the man a ferocious uppercut in the chin, knocking him unconscious.

"Woo, that was fun!" Captain exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"There's plenty more where that came from" Katie told him also with a smile on her face.

"Come on they should be here in a minute." She told him.

At that very moment, there came a loud purr over head. It was a helicopter with a very familiar logo on.

"Oh Jesus!" Captain shouted over the noise of the engine.

"Quick get in before all the guards in the compound arrive!" Katie Shouted.

Captain had so many questions to ask. But he thought that he should just come out with it.

"Right Katie!" he said with annoyance in his voice. "Is it safe to ask what the bloody hell is going on!?"

"Well, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, I am pretty sure you know what that stands for." She told him

"To be honest with you, I think I forgot some things over the past 9 years!" Captain explained with a grin.

"Well I will tell you again! It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Well that is still a mouthful!" Captain told her.

"Right I will get to the point now. Our satellites have picked up some slightly odd messages. You may think I sound like a little kid but we believe that this is the work of aliens!" She said with a serious stare.

"Well that is quite possible given what happened in New York! But you must have more information than that!" Captain urged.

"We do, just listen to this." She passed him a pair of earplugs and a voice recorder. He put the earplugs in his ears and pressed play on the recorder.

"Siht si eht gninnigeb fo ruoy dne! Dniknam llahs reffus erofeb ym ymra! Dna htiw eht tser fo eht esrevinu ni ym lortnoc, eno-on dna gnihton llahs pots em!"

"Oh, well that was cheerful..." Captain said looking very confused.

"I will play it back to you but from the end to the start." She pressed rewind on the recorder.

"This is the beginning of you end! Mankind shall suffer before my army! And with the rest of the universe in my control, no-one and nothing shall stop me!"

"Aaah I see!" Captain said looking worried now.

"We think this is Loki." Kate told him "We think he is building a second army to take over the world! Kind of like a sequel to the New York battle." She told him.

"Well what do we do?" Captain asked.

"I'll leave him to tell you that." She got up and opened the door with a smile on her face. She opened the door leaving Nick Fury standing in the door way.

"Afternoon Captain!" Nick said as he entered the room.

Not much had changed about Nick in the Captain's opinion. He was still tall, still wearing a black S.H.I.E.L.D vest with black S.H.I.E.L.D over coat. He still had his belt with gun pockets and communication devices.

"Mr Fury! Long time no see!" Captain smiled.


End file.
